Batalha contra o tempo e o espaço
by mizu no aries
Summary: Hades tem uma filha, uma linda menina de 3 anos. Cronos pode dominar corpos mortais, e agora tem mais 12 filhos. Athena não ficara ao lado de seu pai. E então por quem você lutará. Fanfic de Ficha, baseado em Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, primeiramente espero que estejam bem e preparados para mais uma fic de fichas ^^

Meu deuses elas brotam assim como que mágica. Mas quem se importa, nós adoramos todas elas.

Bom para aqueles que não se lembram de minha pessoa andei um pouco sumida e agora vamos ver no que dá. Para aqueles que não me conhecem muito prazer em conhecer.

Bom esse ano eu comecei a ler Percy Jackson, literalmente porque eu li o ladrão de raios inteiro no dia 01 de janeiro, mas tudo bem era sábado.

Então hoje, quase uma semana depois de tirar minha carteira de motorista, seis dias na verdade. Aqui venho eu com tempo de sobra para colocar em prática minha nova fic de fichas, e quem sabe no futuro novelinha. Baseada no enredo de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos. Mas só até onde eu li. Ou seja, é um U.A misturado com Saint Seiya.

Breve necessidade das personagens, ou seja, personagens que eu vou precisar na fic:

**12 – filhas(os) de Cronos**

**1 – Caçadora de Ártemis**

_**Estão proibidos filhos de Zeus, Poseidon e Principalmente de Hades.**_

Todos os outros deuses são validos, vou querer pelo menos **20 heróis**, preferência aos mais diferentes e as fichas mais bem trabalhadas com base no contexto deixado aqui.

Não costumo pedir fichas trabalhadas e tals, mas essa fic vai exigir um pouco de mim mesma, então vou pedir um pouco a mais das fichas.

_De uma forma geral não haverá pares nesta fic, não é um romance, talvez depois eu escreva algo separado, mas não prometo nada. – mentira_

_Não quero filhos dos três porque são proibidos nos livros de Percy Jackson, e até onde eu li Hades não tem – ou ainda não tem – um filho, mas está autora decidiu dar uma menina fofis para ele de presente por bom comportamento em Saint Seiya – leia-se ele é lindo._

_Heróis para quem não leu Percy Jackson são filhos de deuses._

_Algumas deusas não podem ter filhos são elas: Ártemis, Hera, e Athena. Athena prometeu-se virgem assim como Ártemis, mas ambas possuem ligações com mortais, em parentesco filial, no caso de Athena ela meio que une à mortais de forma puramente intelectual e então nasce essa criança que é filha de Athena. As crianças de Ártemis são Caçadoras e apenas mulheres._

_No mais acho que temporariamente apenas essas explicações base, o prólogo vem abaixo.

* * *

_

Era inicio de noite quando a jovem sentou-se em seu trono, o salão vazio há tempos por causa dos treinos faziam seus pensamentos vagarem em direção ao portal fechado a sua frente, o portal era fechado com duas grandes portas onde desenhadas estavam todas as constelações do céu.

Por falar em céu, a muito que não se via a cor da noite, as estrelas ou a lua, não que fosse noite quase dia, pelo contrário ainda não era se quer madrugada. Na verdade o céu ameaçava se desmanchar contra o chão, e destruir a Terra com tanta força que não conseguiu dormir.

Relâmpagos e trovões uma tempestade se aproximava com fúria e força total, a irá de seu pai era tanta que apertava fortemente a cadeira sem perceber. Não temia por si, mas por seus cavaleiros que mal se ergueram do submundo.

A grande verdade é que fazer acordos com o senhor do submundo é um pouco mais complexo que fazer acordos com quais quer outros deuses, e aquela guerra que se aproximava lentamente era uma a qual não gostaria de lutar sozinha sem seus homens, seus guerreiros.

Aquela era uma guerra a qual votos e acordos ganhavam à primeira batalha, na verdade muito se perde ou ganha com essa primeira batalha essa é a regra do confronto inicial quando tudo o que importa de inicio é uma aliança forte, faça bons parceiros e conseguirá os louros da vitória.

Hades tinha em sua aliança não apenas sua esposa e sobrinha: Perséfone, como também tinha seu irmão mais velho Poseidon e cada um possuía junto a si um conjunto poderoso e influente de deuses os quais Athena com toda a certeza não gostaria de contrariar, ou se chocar de frente.

Mas nesta guerra Athena estava só, sem a aliança com Hades ela não poderia fazer nada, como deusa da sabedoria, não se permitiria juntar-se a seu pai, Zeus. Seus motivos para tal guerra eram verdadeiramente ridículos em seu ponto de vista e a maioria sabia muito bem disso.

A verdade é mais sombrias e profundas que os piores pesadelos de um deus, a grande verdade é que fazer alianças é comprar e vender favores, com uma diferença monstruosa: esses favores seriam cobrados em qualquer momento da eternidade, nos bons e nos maus, e poderiam ser qualquer coisa.

A parte boa de se fazer acordos com Hades é que seu maior prazer em toda a vida sempre fora guerras, gostava tanto delas quando seu sobrinho Ares, desde que não lotassem seu precioso submundo. Guerras Eternas.

Então pedir seus cavaleiros de volta era como dar ao deus do mundo dos mortos o prazer de ver homens de valor inquestionável se fortalecer para depois provar que seus guerreiros eram muito mais poderosos.

Mas isso tudo havia mudado, havia pouco mais de 30 anos nasceu em algum lugar dos Estados Unidos, uma menina meio-sangue, filha de Zeus. Uma coisa que estava proibida desde a ultima guerra mundial.

Era fato licito nenhum dos deuses da trindade: Zeus, Poseidon e Hades podiam gerar novos filhos com mortais. E quando Poseidon também gerou outra criança, uma criança que em bem verdade tivera orgulho de chamar de primo enquanto estivera vivo bom isso não muda o fato de que era proibido.

Ficava feliz em saber que Hades nunca gerara uma criança com sua irmã, nem mesmo uma criança de morte prematura condenada por Hera, nada. Mas qual não fora a surpresa de todos quando o senhor do mundo dos mortos gerou uma criança. Definitivamente não pouca.

Seus cabelos eram escuros, verdes musgo na verdade, puxando o preto do pai e o verde da mãe mortal. Os olhos que se destacavam com pureza e graciosidade não deixavam duvidas de sua paternidade, olhos azuis, profundos e penetrantes, às vezes tristes, mas essa tristeza era passageira e infiel. Puro charme de uma doce criança que não tinha mais que 3 anos.

A forma como chegou ao conhecimento de todos deste nascimento foi até que muito diferente do imaginado, Hades deixou no mundo junto à mãe da criança Cérbero, seu fiel cão em forma de um animalzinho comum, protegido por Ártemis e seu amor por animais ninguém poderia dizer que era o cão do inferno, o monstro gigante de três cabeças.

Mas naturalmente as coisas apenas acontecem da forma que as Parcas imaginam os deuses nunca tem controle sobre o destino das próprias crias, que diria ela mesma com todas as suas. Aquela pequena criatura mortal, doce e gentil seguiu seu pequeno animalzinho até o mundo dos mortos e lá chegando, fez não apenas Hades parar de respirar com tanta graciosidade e inocência, como todo o submundo de espectros a adorava tanto quanto a seu senhor.

Estranho não? Sim e ainda fica mais estranho cada vez que a jovem se remexia em seu acento para pensar sobre o assunto.

Uma criança linda e cativante a ponto de cativar o submundo, tão inocente e perto do lugar mais perigoso do mundo. Um amor incondicional, e proibido aos deuses, com relação aos mortais surgindo do próprio deus do submundo. Um fator incondicional para um colapso capaz de causar uma guerra.

Aquela noite teve raiva de seu pai, um ódio que crescia de uma forma surpreendente dentro de seu jovem coração cheio de sabedoria, a criança era um doce, inocente e pura, e ele queria condená-la apenas por ser filha de seu irmão. Ora bolas, quantas vezes seu pai não se deitara com mortais, às vezes até com seus guerreiros e nunca disse nem mesmo um "sinto muito", ela não condenaria uma criança imaculada ao fim apenas por caprichos de seu pai. Não importava o quão poderoso fosse.

Antes de se pronunciar furiosa da vida, ficou feliz em saber que a maioria de seus tios, inclusive a própria Hera levantaram-se contra aquela idéia absurda. Mas esse era apenas o topo do imenso iceberg. Estava tranqüila por poder respirar sem o cheiro de guerra, mas ela não era a única deusa da guerra ali.

Não era para si de se esperar que Ares gostasse daquela idéia, na verdade odiava todos os filhos dos deuses da trindade apenas por causa de seu primo mais esperto, na verdade ainda sorria de se lembrar tão satisfeita das informações úteis dadas por sua filha para a resolução dos problemas mais graves e até dos mais simples. Ainda sorria de orelha a orelha quando encontrava seu irmão pelos corredores. E se não fosse ele talvez aquela guerra não estourasse.

Lembrava-se da fúria do Titã e de como a pequena assim como todos os outros mortais poderia cair em tentação de sua própria curiosidade, isso fez dividir a opinião de alguns, mas principalmente irradiou a fúria da jovem deusa da sabedoria e da guerra justa.

Como desejou permanecer calada, mas já estava calada de mais, anos calada e silenciosa como uma boa menina, a parte boa é que pelo menos suas irmãs a apoiaram, mesmo as que nem gostavam dela tanto assim.

Por fim estava decidido, Hades retornaria ao Olímpio com sua filha, enquanto sua esposa resolveria os assuntos do submundo. Pensava de uma forma geral que a jovem esposa do deus Hades ficasse nervosa com tudo aquilo, mas o acordo entre eles eram simples como fora com Narciso, cuidariam dela enquanto ela fosse mortal, sua vida sua saúde, e depois que morresse viveria feliz entre eles nos campos Eliseo.

Estava feliz por serem uma família, ela estava feliz porque eles eram uma família. Mas a verdade é dura e às vezes apanha as pessoas em um turbilhão no qual não podem fugir, nem correr.

A verdade é que Cronos não precisava de uma criança para libertá-lo de sua prisão, ele já estava livre, ou pelo menos meio livre.

Caminhava pelas ruas mortais fazendo novas crias a torto e a direito, dominava um corpo mortal e podia abandoná-lo como se já mais estivesse estado ali, a verdade é que podia ser quem quisesse desde que não levantasse muitas suspeitas e se passasse por um mortal comum.

No final das contas os esforços do pequeno e jovem Percy Jackson não valeram de nada a não ser o reconhecimento dos filhos meio-sangues.

* * *

Esse é o pedaço que explica o enredo da fic, mas há um pequeno porém que deve ser levado em conta:

1) Apenas os filhos de Cronos sabem que estão caminhando para uma batalha.

2) Meio-sangues do acampamento tem uma leve idéia da guerra em si.

3) Filhos de Athena não sabem que ela reencarnou em Saori Kido.

4) Percy Jackson MORREU. Eu sei que no fim da história ele faz uma coisa lá por causa dos filhos não reconhecidos, mas não sei o que é, então quem leu please não dê spoiler que eu infelizmente já dei de mais para quem não leu. Obrigada.

5) As caçadoras - que aqui eu vou chamar de filhas, porque Athena pode e a Ártemis não, injustiça - treinam no Éfeso, assim como o templo da Athena, ele fica escondido de olhos mortais.

O pedaço que pretendo postar amanhã e já espero contar com algumas fichas, fala dos cavaleiros que como você perceberam não apareceu o capítulo inteiro.

Então sem mais delongas o modelo de fichas.

* * *

Nome Completo: - Em Percy Jackson a história se passa nos EUA, mas pode ser de qualquer lugar do mundo, desde que filhos de deuses - exceto Ártemis venham do acampamento.

Idade: - Mais de 18 anos por favor, não existem meio-sangue com mais de 100 anos e corpinho de 20, meio-sangue morrem e envelhecem como qualquer mortal.

Quantos anos passou treinando: - Qualquer idade serve, desde que se lembrem: geralmente um meio-sangue é encontrado aos 5/7 anos, raros sobrevivem muito tempo depois disso longe do acampamento meio-sangue, ou do Éfeso.

Quem é seu papi, ou mami: - respeitem as restrições já citadas por favor.

Qual sua relação com seu papi/mami: - A maioria dos deuses não gostam muito de seus filhos, eles também não possuem preferidos então não digam que recebem presentes o tempo inteiro, são amáveis e carinhosos o tempo inteiro porque isso não é verdade.

O que você acha do seu papi/mami: - Lembrando que: filhos de Athena não conhecem o Santuário nem nada dele. Filhos de Ártemis sabem alguma coisa sobre o acampamento e o santuário, mas não tem permissão de irem lá nem sabe o suficiente para serem expert no assunto. Filhos de Cronos: Bom o papi de vocês quer destruir o mundo e precisa da ajuda de vocês para isso, concordam com isso sim ou não? Outros deuses: Bom, vocês sabem alguma coisa da guerra, mas não sabe como vai acontecer, estão apenas na espectativa, não sabem sobre o santuário nem sobre os filhos de Cronos, ou o Éfeso.

Aparência: - Tentem evidenciar alguma coisa com o papi/mami de vocês para ficar bem na cara, propositadamente mesmo.

Poderes: - Meio-sangue podem receber alguns pequenos poderes de seus pais, como controlar a água por exemplo (percy jackson), ou arquitetura e o tear (athena), arco e flecha (ártemis, apolo) criem, inventem, criatividade, mas sem exagero.

Personalidade: - Procurem dizer tudo o que puderem sobre o personagem por favor.

O que gostam e o que não gostam: - Mais uma vez o máximo que puderem me deixaria feliz.

O que acham dessa guerra toda, ou seja, de que lado vocês estão?: - A grande verdade é que alguns concordam com Cronos, outros não. A escolha é de vocês façam como preferirem.

História - Como ele foi parar no lugar onde está? Ele ficou surpreso de ser um meio-sangue? Ele acredita em deuses? Tudo o que quiserem dizer que acham ser relevante sobre o personagem deve ser colocado aqui.

Coisas a acrescentar: - o que ficou faltando e querem dizer.

Pergunta valendo um par no fim do mundo: - Você ficaria com quem no final da história se pudesse. Lembrando que não tem romance nessa fic.

* * *

No mais fofis, beijo, beijo, beijo e até mais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 – Um novo aliado, novas descobertas.**

Como dizer aqueles com quem me importava que tudo o que acreditavam ser real sobre mim não passava de uma farsa. Como dizer que tudo porque lutaram não era mais assim tão importante e agora deveriam ajudar aqueles que uma vez odiaram.

Como dizer que aquela criança que se encontrava diante de si, aquela bem no meio do salão graciosa e delicada, gentil e festeira, curiosa com tudo e todos era filha de seu mais odiado olimpiano, como dizer que não podia voltar atrás naquela guerra.

Não conseguia dizer, Perséfone estava em seus meses de sol como ela mesma gostava de falar, caminhava com a criança como se fossem unha e carne na certeza de seu amor por aquela criança e na certeza de que ela também a amava.

Sentadas ambas na varanda do salão do último templo, o sol acariciava a pele de leve, mas a menina já havia passado protetor solar até no guarda da porta, que se encontrava com tanta placa de aço e metal que não havia pele para passar o creme.

- Então minha irmã, devo acreditar que eles nem mesmo sabem quem sou não é verdade? – Ela perguntou divertida enquanto via a menina correr para dentro do salão com o guarda em seu encalço.

- Não está errada naturalmente. – Os cabelos cor de lavanda estavam espalhados por causa da brisa que vinha do leste junto com o sol. – Infelizmente não consigo tempo nem forma de lhes dizer isso.

- Bom nesse caso acho que posso ajudar. – Ela disse por fim vendo a menina serelepe sair de dentro do salão com espalhando folhas pelo ar enquanto um Tatsumi e dois guardas tentavam para-la. – Bom, não eu, mas outra pessoa.

Não respondeu de imediato, subiam para o salão principal não apenas o grande mestre, mas também o cavaleiro de Libra. Natural que Dohko sorrisse ao ver a menina, mais ainda que Shion fizesse sua já natural pose de cansaço. Não poderia pedir para que confiassem em si.

- Creio que não seja seu marido, por favor. – Respondeu por fim, sem pensar muito bem no que dizia. Natural que Hades não pudesse sair do submundo naquele momento, quanto mais para explicar coisas aos cavaleiros de Athena.

- Ficou sabendo que Ártemis ainda não tem certeza a quem se aliar, suponho. – Ela pegou a menina no colo. Antes que Dohko pudesse lhe colocar as mãos sobre a cabeça e brincar com seus cabelos ela já havia disparado de volta a jovem deusa, deixando para trás dois muito curiosos cavaleiros. Sua velocidade era maior que uma criança de 3 anos poderia atingir.

- Sim, mas o que eu teria com Ártemis. Além das amazonas, não vejo qualquer outra coisa que poderíamos oferecer uma a outra. – Ela respondeu por fim, o nome da deusa caçadora chegou ao ouvido de ambos cavaleiros com interesse e aflição, tinham certa idéia de que a jovem acompanhante de sua deusa não fosse uma pessoa comum, muito menos mortal.

Ambas ficaram silenciosas durante um longo tempo, não propositadamente, mas a criança fazia estardalhaço ao o cavaleiro de Peixes, não pelo cavaleiro em si, mas a flor em seus lábios lhe chamava a atenção a ponto de novamente começar a se mexer no colo da mãe, sem coragem para sair dali, ao mesmo tempo em que aflita para pegar a flor.

- Ainda não sabem que nome dar, ou apenas quer manter segredo do vovô? – Ela perguntou por fim deixando não apenas o grande mestre e o cavaleiro de Libra surpresos, mas todos os cavaleiros de Ouro, que já se encontravam perto o suficiente para ouvirem o assunto.

- Hades prefere deixar em segredo, está simplesmente aflito, ele até mandou que os rapazes reforçassem as saídas e que o tio Hefesto trabalhasse em minha própria guarda. – Ela balançou seus cabelos igualmente lavanda, estava preso em um longo rabo de cavalo, sua presilha era uma estrela incrustada de cinco jóias, lembrava o pentagrama de seu marido.

- E conhecendo você imagino que isso a esteja pirando, o suficiente para vir aqui falar comigo. – Ela sorriu por de trás da xícara, mesmo que não tivesse nada dentro do recipiente.

- E conhecendo você imagino que esteja vazia a sua porcelana de rosas. – Ela sorriu abertamente, enquanto a menina por fim saía de seu colo e se encaminhava para sua irmã.

Aquilo era extremamente curioso e diferente, era uma menina doce e delicada, jamais ninguém pensaria em relacionar Hades com ela. Tocava o rosto de Saori com tanto interesse e cuidado que parecia tocar uma boneca de porcelana rara. Por fim, jogou-se em seu colo e deu-lhe tapinhas como quem dissesse que vai ficar tudo bem.

- Ela não é perfeita? – Perguntou por fim a filha de Demeter. – Se soubéssemos o quanto uma criança semi mortal poderia ter mudado nossas vidas, talvez tivéssemos tentado há mais tempo.

Tal comentário chocou não apenas os cavaleiros presentes, parados à porta do templo principal ouvindo de um tudo, mas também a deusa ao seu lado, não esperava que Perséfone fosse tão condizente com a traição do marido.

- Sei o que quer dizer. – Resolveu por fim a própria Athena acariciando os fios escuros do cabelo da menina. Lembrava-se de suas próprias crianças meio-sangue. - Elas às vezes me fazem falta.

- Ora essa irmãzinha, mas foi você quem escolheu deixa-las seguras no acampamento. E devo dizer, apesar de não concordar. – Athena a encarava firmemente. – No seu lugar eu teria feito o mesmo.

Aquilo a deixou mais tranqüila durante um tempo, saber que de certa forma deixar seus filhos em um lugar longe dali em segurança não era tão errado assim a fez mais leve, antes de sua irmã continuar seu pensamento.

- Afinal, não poderia misturar seu corpo mortal que em nada tem haver com isso com aquelas crianças. – Ela levantou-se sentindo a menina agarra-la nas pernas. – Seria muito errado envolver Kido e os outros com seus filhos. Você sabe, não pode haver preferidos.

Perséfone por fim despediu-se de sua irmã, lançando-lhe um sorriso frio e diabólico, era assim que era recepcionada por suas irmãs, se achava às vezes tão esperta que seus segredos as vezes saiam assim, sarcasticamente pela boca de suas irmãs, diante daqueles que não deveriam ouvi-los.

- Creio que a reunião será longa. – O grande mestre entrou massageando a cabeça, ao lado das pintinhas da testa. – Muito longa.

De fato a reunião foi longa, levou quase a manhã e a tarde inteira. Explicar como uma deusa que se prometeu virgem, e amar igualmente a seus cavaleiros tinha filhos, bom era meio complicado. Perguntas surgiam a todo o tempo, perguntas as quais até ela mesma não conseguia responder. Às vezes tomar o corpo mortal criado com a finalidade de alojar sua mente era cansativo até mesmo para um deus.

A verdade é que às vezes não ficava no corpo de Saori Kido, ou Sasha, ou qualquer outra que havia sido escolhida para tal. Se fizesse isso todo o tempo, não se chamaria livre arbítrio. Resolveu-se por fim a começar do principio que eles conheciam.

Outra verdade é que sim, possuía filhos, preferindo não citar nomes de antigos heróis que nasceram de sua ligação intelectual com mortais, preferindo apenas explicar a situação do nascimento das crianças.

Aquilo a um primeiro momento poderia ser complicado de explicar, na verdade as horas passadas ali dentro, mal resolviam à sensação de abandono que seus homens sentiam, mas havia no fim um ponto em comum.

Ela os amava assim como amava seus filhos, os amaria como uma mãe pudesse amar seus filhos, mesmo que eles não o fossem. A verdade é que não podia permitir que os mortais sofressem de efeitos causados por deuses e assim criou o santuário e suas encarnações. E outra também verdade é que não poderia abandonar seus desejos femininos de gerar vida, e assim nasciam seus filhos. E uma terceira verdade é que não poderia misturar ambas as coisas, pois não saberia dizer como reagiriam uns aos outros.

Na verdade não poderia levar seus filhos a se tornarem cavaleiros, pois estes tinham poderes além daqueles compreendidos pelo cosmo, eles poderiam se tornar mais poderosos que um cavaleiro normal, especulava-se que pudessem atingir o 9º ou 10º sentido com o treinamento apropriado. O que faria deles altamente perigosos. Para si mesmos e para o mundo.

Compreendido isso não havia mais o que dizer, Athena retirou-se do corpo de Saori Kido e por fim o dia continuou normal do meio da tarde até o inicio da noite. Quando ela novamente retornou ao corpo de Saori Kido e recomeçou a segunda parte da reunião. Explicar sobre a nova guerra que se iniciava. E pior explicar sua aliança com Hades. E tentar explicar aquela nova pessoa na aliança e seu pedido no mínimo inusitado.

ººººº / ººººº

Era fato licito os deuses não misturavam assuntos de santuários com seus filhos meio-sangue. Mas aquela era uma batalha já esperada pelo lado meio-sangue. Uma batalha tão grande que o lado dos santuários teria de comprar também. Se quisessem vencer.

Um telão se abriu atrás de sua poltrona no salão redondo, às vezes ser dona de uma grande empresa de tecnologia tinha seus encantos. Seus homens pareciam renovados em animo e esperava sinceramente que este animo seguisse até o fim daquela noite.

- Bom este é o acampamento meio-sangue, onde estão não apenas os meus filhos como os filhos de outros deuses. – Começou a reunião pelo lado que imaginou ser mais simples de explicar. – 12 alojamentos separam os filhos dos 12 deuses principais, alguns outros vão sendo construídos conforme a necessidade, mas o alojamento de Hermes geralmente abriga a garotada toda quando necessário.

Os cavaleiros tentaram identificar pelas cores e formas qual era o alojamento dos filhos de sua deusa, mas ela o apontou com uma canetinha vermelho laser, não era de fato tão cheio quanto o de Hermes, mas ainda assim pelo menos 8 crianças pertenciam ao alojamento.

- Alguns deles ainda são bem pequenos, outros são até mais velhos que Saori. E outros que não estão aí morreram antes de chegar ou em missões. – Ela ficou calada enquanto a expressão de choque corria solta do grande mestre ao mordomo de Saori Kido. – Alguns deuses podem ordenar a suas criaturas que ataquem aos meio-sangue, mas geralmente eles surgem por vontade própria mesmo.

Aquilo fez com que pelo menos metade de seus cavaleiros gritassem contra si, mas sua expressão séria e a tristeza carregada em seus olhos fez com que se calassem.

- Existem coisas que vocês não podem resolver meus queridos, mas agradeço o desejo de ajudar. – Ela tentou sorri, mas ainda era visível sua tristeza.

- Continuando, existe um inimigo em comum entre ambos os lados. – O telão ficou escuro enquanto ela falava. – Vocês ouviram sobre ele hoje em minha conversa com minha irmã sobre minha sobrinha. Que também é um meio-sangue. Deveria estar ainda com a mãe mortal, mas ao que parece já é perigoso de mais qualquer meio-sangue nascer ou ficar fora do acampamento.

- Cronos minhas senhora? – Perguntou o cavaleiro de Virgem ainda de olhos fechados. Parecia profundamente irritado com tudo aquilo, mas fora um dos quais não demonstrou isso. – Pensei que ele ainda estivesse no tártaro depois que o derrotamos.

- Bom Shaka, ao que parece se não fosse ele ter vindo até aqui, nós talvez não tivéssemos impedido parte do plano dele. Igualmente muitas mortes mais ocorreriam. – Lembrava-se de uma de suas pequenas, se seus cavaleiros não tivessem interceptado o titã, só os deuses sabem o que teria acontecido àquela pequena criança.

- Mas a verdade é que também acreditamos que ele tenha vindo até aqui com os outros para distrai-nos de sua verdadeira intensão. - Ela disse por fim, visivelmente alterada, pensava muito e quanto mais pensava mais furiosa ficava com tudo aquilo.

- Vejam bem, ao que parece meu querido avô decidiu iludir alguns estudantes do acampamento para seu exército particular. – Usava o sarcasmo para enfatizar o querido. – E quantos mais ele tinha mais forte ficava, a ponto de poder libertar partes de seu verdadeiro corpo e partes de seu verdadeiro poder. Infelizmente as piores partes do poder.

Durante algum tempo eles ficaram calados, ela pensativa e furiosa, eles confusos. Havia algumas grandes passagens na história do santuário sobre o poder de Cronos e alguns eram muito piores do que o titã usara contra eles.

- Então. – O guardião de Libra arranhou a garganta. – Deixe-me adivinhar, dominação do corpo e da mente não é?

Não houve resposta, a deusa apenas sentou-se e aponto novamente para o telão. 12 telinhas surgiram, mas nenhuma delas com foto ou idade, nenhuma identidade ou localização.

- Bom, estamos procurando como um bando de desesperados poderia ser mais fácil se meu pai ajudasse, mas ele está irredutível e totalmente confiante de que estamos errados e que meu avô não pode ter se libertado. – De certa forma aquilo deixou os cavaleiros entendidos do porque de tanta raiva ou frustração de sua senhora, mas uma coisa ainda não estava bem explicada.

- E é por isso que estamos aqui não é mesmo minha senhora? – Perguntou de forma doce e com um leve sorriso sincero o cavaleiro de Áries, às vezes ele realmente conseguia ser otimista. – Por isso sua irmã estava aqui, a senhora se aliou a Hades.

Durante um minuto seus companheiros gritaram consigo, até mesmo seu mestre se sobressaltou com tamanha suposição. Mas a deusa apenas suspirou arrependida.

- Sim. Eu me aliei ao meu tio Hades. – Ela respondeu por fim, deixando grande parte de seus cavaleiros em estado de choque. – Veja bem, eu não poderia simplesmente permitir que meu pai destruísse aquela criança, não depois de todos os meio-sangue que ele mesmo produziu. Não podia aceitar aquilo.

Durante outro longo instante seus cavaleiros ficaram em silencio profundo, nada se dizia, apenas respirações presas eram ouvidas no salão. E assim a imagem mudou novamente para outro lugar, um que a grande maioria reconhecia como as ruínas do templo de Ártemis no Efeso.

- Este vocês devem reconhecer imagino pelo menos os gregos. – Ela sorriu para eles de uma forma geral, afinal era proibido a qualquer cavaleiro que não quisesse uma morte rápida e segura, de se aproximar da ilha de efeso.

- Bom. Ártemis assim como eu não pode ter filhos, de geração natural. Mas isso não a impede de gerar lindas meninas ao longo de sua existência. Lindas e perigosas naturalmente. – Ela sorriu para alguns menos afortunados com romance.

- Atualmente ela mora com as filhas em uma replica do santuário protegido de olhares mortais, nenhuma das filhas freqüenta o acampamento meio sangue, mas elas sabem da existência dele, assim como sabem da existência do santuário de Athena aqui, mesmo que não saibam muita coisa, elas são as únicas meio-sangue a saberem de ambos os lugares.

- E isso não pode ser perigoso minha senhora? – Perguntou o cavaleiro de Aquário, era um dos que nada dissera ou fizera até o momento, parecia totalmente interessado em coletar a maior quantidade possível de informação antes de uma pergunta que pudesse ser respondida no instante seguinte.

- De fato Kamus, extremamente perigoso se a deusa em questão fosse eu ou Afrodite, que tem tantos filhos quanto às constelações no céu. – Ela deu um leve sorriso, mas depois continuou séria. – Ártemis as treina pessoalmente, não apenas no arco e flecha, mas em todo o tipo de poder que elas puderem adquirir. São altamente letais e todas elas possuem o 7º sentido desperto.

Havia uma grande expressão de "o que?" e "como?" na maioria dos cavaleiros, mas novamente o cavaleiro de Aquário se quer expressou frustração ou duvida.

- E feliz ou infelizmente Ártemis ainda não escolheu um lado para lutar. – Ela sentou-se por fim e o telão apagou-se por completo.

- E onde exatamente entramos nisso senhora? – Era o momento em que o grande mestre escolheu para respirar fundo e chegar ao assunto de uma vez por todas. – Se isso não tivesse haver conosco diretamente não teria nos revelado tanto assim não?

- Bom. Isso é. De fato. – Ela respondeu sem saber por onde começar.

- De fato existe algo que possamos fazer para ter Ártemis como aliada, mas ela fez um preço que exige algo de nós, e não de seus filhos ou de você. – Ele apenas respirou mais uma vez. – Estou certo?

- E creio que as estrelas tenham te mostrado alguma coisa não é? – Ela rebateu a certeza dele com a certeza que ela mesma tinha.

- Bom. Isso é. De fato. – Ele respondeu totalmente sem jeito com aquela situação, deseja persuadi-la ao contrário, mas realmente não parecia ter outra escolha. Se as filhas de Ártemis eram tão poderosas assim, precisariam delas, ou ficariam contra elas.

- Bem, eu não sei exatamente quando minha irmã pretende aparecer, mas em todo o caso, espero que esteja pelo menos você pronto para o que pode acontecer. – Ela respondeu por fim sem saber o que dizer aos outros cavaleiros. – Eu não saberia exatamente quem escolher para essa tarefa.

* * *

Bom estava esperando as fichas mas achei melhor mandar esse capítulo antes. No mais **Qual deveria ser o nome da filhinha fofa do tio Hades**, estive pensando em chamar de Pandora, mas nem sei.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 – É verão, tempo de férias, repouso e diversão. Até parece.

Era aquele talvez o pior verão de todos os tempos: o sol quente em cima da cabeça irritava o couro cabeludo e fazia coçar como o demônio, o vento seco e abafado carregava uma promessa certa de que talvez a noite seria ainda pior, e para piorar a situação Quiron não liberou ninguém do treino.

Quiron era alto por natureza, sinceramente se a metade de baixo do seu corpo fosse o de um corcel branco, você também seria. O centauro era o responsável pelas atividades dos campistas de verão, e de outras épocas do ano, quando alguém ficava por lá.

Aquele fatídico dia, Apolo parecia estar mesmo a fim de judiar das pessoas, no mundo inteiro, ou talvez só ali mesmo. Quem saberia dizer com certeza não se importava muito com isso. Afina de contas eram filhos dele.

Cabelos vermelhos, grande habilidade em arco e flecha e mais um monte de outras coisas as quais os filhos do senhor do sol poderia ser lembrado. Algumas das crias mais velhas e com melhor treino poderiam até mesmo conseguir um leve domínio de cura, que em algumas modalidades esportivas era bom, apenas para o time em questão, é lógico.

Um dos grupos que com toda a certeza não suportavam aquela situação, era um já conhecido grupo de jovens, meninos e meninas de extrema beleza, que gritavam quando satiros e o próprio centauro vinham lhes tirar os chapéus e os protetores da mão para retornarem a concentração na aula. As crias de Afrodite dificilmente conseguiam uma habilidade de batalha acima da média, mas eram ótimos para resolver problemas de pele, cantar, e fazer a manicura uns dos outros, enquanto fofocava sobre as novidades de moda e pop-stars da crista da onda, como dizia o centauro.

Pode parecer a principio que as coisas neste incrível acampamento de verão ou ano inteiro vão às mil e uma maravilhas, mas quando se é filho de um deus, que goste ou não de você, tudo de bom e ruim pode acontecer ao mesmo tempo. E naquele momento, uma guerra estava para recomeçar.

Guerras não são muito comuns quando se é um meio-sangue, batalhas sim, mas guerras não. Sempre que um novo meio-sangue aparece monstros geralmente aparecem para destruí-lo, seja por vontade própria, ou seja, por ordem de alguém.

Mas aquela era uma guerra diferente e mais, uma guerra premeditada.

Guerras premeditadas não são guerras tão comuns assim, principalmente entre os meio-sangue, são guerras que envolvem muitas discussões dentro do Olimpo, e pior envolvem lados a se aliar. No momento as cabeças de cada aliança eram Zeus, aliado a: Ares, Apolo e Hera. Contra Hades, aliado a: Poseidon, Athena e Ártemis. As outras entidades até mesmo o senhor D. estavam divididos entre um grupo e outro.

Para os campistas isso era uma coisa muito ruim e boa ao mesmo tempo. A parte ruim é que isso significava que os chalés também teriam de se dividir, querendo ou não caso a guerra realmente acontecesse os heróis, como eram chamados os meio-sangue, tinham de se dividir conforme o desejo de seus pais.

A parte boa era que se houvesse realmente a guerra, aqueles agora poucos indeterminados saberem quem eram seus verdadeiros pais ou mães.

Ser assim o único filho da deusa da vitória reconhecido até o momento, Zain estava em belos e perigosos apuros. De fato quando se é bonito existe o problema nato de algumas filhas de Afrodite e Apolo brigarem por sua presença na mesa do banquete, mas quando não se percebe a própria beleza fica fácil de ignorá-las quando não se quer companhia. E aquela era com toda a certeza uma época de não querer companhia.

Era de fato um excelente espadachim, com a deusa da vitória como mãe era difícil não se dar bem naquilo que desejasse fazer. Assim como era difícil escolher os amigos certos e se defender dos inimigos errados. Pelo menos tinha um chalé apenas seu desde que não fosse encontrado um meio-irmão, o que ele realmente não acreditava que poderia acontecer.

Zain estava no acampamento há apenas 6 anos, já tinha completado a maior idade e ainda não conhecia a mãe mesmo sem saber exatamente o porquê disso. Ia algumas vezes ao Olimpo, como único filho de Nick ele não tinha de disputar com ninguém de seu chalé o direito de ir. Mas era estranho não haver se quer rastro de sua mãe em tal lugar. Era como se ela nunca estivesse estado ali, ou não estivesse há muitos anos.

Mas a questão em si não era exatamente sua mãe estar ou não, querer ver-lhe ou não. A questão daquela noite em especial no acampamento de verão era o seu primeiro chamado para uma missão. Missão essa dada por sua própria mãe.

De certa forma abandonar o acampamento significava muitas coisas, uma delas era Jaqu não querer solta-lo. Jaqu era uma das harpias que fazia a limpeza da cozinha, desde que entrara ali, na verdade desde que saíra da Rússia para os Estados Unidos ela o ajudava em tudo o que era possível e aquela seria uma coisa a qual ela não poderia fazer, estava proibida de fazer.

Jaqu havia sido quase uma segunda mãe para ele, sempre muito protetora e atenta a seus cuidados, na verdade ela não apenas cuidava de sua mesa no banquete pessoalmente como também era a responsável por arrumar seu chalé e também era ela quem contrabandeava as escondidas seus doces preferidos para dentro do mesmo. Aquilo às vezes irritava as outras harpias e deixava o senhor D. fulo da vida assim como outras crianças do acampamento, mas o que fazer se eram ordens de sua mãe. Ele não tinha culpa daquilo.

Quando ele partiria nenhum deles sabia, só tinham a certeza de que seria perigoso e altamente importante. Assim Jaqu colocou em sua bolsa de viagem: doces e comida extra assim como uma muda de roupas intimas novas e engomadas, que ele prometera trocar todos os dias até que pudesse tomar um banho descente novamente. Ou seja, quando voltasse ela mesma daria um banho nele, com direito a caprichada atrás das orelhas e manicura.

Apesar de não gostar sempre de todo esse melodrama feito pela harpia, ele não podia simplesmente dizer-lhe não. Quem diria adeus. Assim Jaqu recebeu uma permissão especial para acompanhá-lo até o navio que partiria para os mares do mediterrâneo.

ººººº / ººººº

Aquilo estava sendo cada vez mais difícil de se entender, Ártemis até o presente momento não havia dado o ar da graça, e era fato Apolo estava furioso por sua irmã não ter escolhido se aliar a ele com o pai, furioso o suficiente para mandar a Grécia o pior de todos os verões que gregos, romanos e troianos já viram.

Apolo não era tão fácil de lidar quando o assunto era Ártemis disso Athena já tinha certeza, mas quando Hermes chegara com a lendária armadura de Nick e com o aviso de que o filho da mesma viria ao santuário por ordem da mãe ela pensou que o calor havia fundido seu senso de compreensão.

- Perdão irmão, mas disse que Nick mandou seu filho para o meu santuário? – Ela repetiu enquanto a face do grande mestre ia de "não ouvi direito" para "assombrado" de um instante para o outro.

- Sim irmã. Nick decidiu-se por continuar junto a ti nessa batalha e mandou que eu encontrasse um modo de não ser percebido e fizesse a entrega. – Ele comia uma maçã enquanto olhava para o incrédulo antigo cavaleiro de Áries. – Veja bem meu caro, nem todos os deuses são os poços de candura que você sempre sonhou que seriam.

Ele nada respondeu, por fim acreditando ser melhor deixa-los falarem sozinhos. Retirou-se da sala indo à direção as doze casas. Libra mais precisamente, definitivamente precisava de um chá.

- O que você acha que isso quer dizer Hermes? – Ela perguntou enquanto ajudava o irmão a encontrar um lugar para a armadura.

- Ora essa Athena, você sabe perfeitamente bem o que isso quer dizer. - Ele falou lhe passando uma maçã verde e perfeita. – Não fique assim, tão preocupada, sabe perfeitamente o que aconteceu da ultima vez que você surtou por causa deles.

Como esquecer. Era uma mãe zelosa por seus filhos e cavaleiros, como se esquecer do dia em que a guerra uniu a ambos no mesmo campo de batalha. Foi a pior de todas as coisas que fez na vida.

- Sabe que foi a coisa mais dolorosa que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida Hermes, e não quero ter de fazer isso nunca mais. – Ela olhava para a maçã em sua mão, a fruta tinha uma textura suave e delicada. – Nunca mais. Mesmo que eu tenha de me separar deles.

- Eu sei irmãzinha, mas agora você não tem escolha. – Acharam uma saleta, vazia e esquecida, onde ficavam quadros e esculturas antigas, todos estavam cobertos por um pano branco, parecia que ninguém adentrava ali há pouco mais de cinco anos. – Nick sabe disso, por isso mandou o filho para cá. Ele pode ajudar você a resolver esses conflitos menores, e quem sabe outros maiores também.

Por um momento ela nada disse, não havia entendido o que ele dissera, mas foi quando impetuosamente selou-lhe os lábios de forma suave que ela percebeu. Hermes estava indo embora.

- Ainda com a velha mania de distrair-me. Hermes você é um louco. – Disse por fim ao rir abertamente enquanto o rapaz saía da sala esperando-a do lado de fora.

- Pelo menos ainda da certo com você e Ártemis. Depois de Hermafrodito nunca mais brinquei com Afrodite assim. – Ele responde um pouco desconcertado com a lembrança do filho.

- Que bom que eu e Ártemis prometemos virgindade eterna. – Ela riu ainda mais abertamente quando o viu ficar vermelho feito à maçã que comia ainda há pouco.

A tarde prosseguiu tranqüila, houve é claro um grande rebuliço quando Kanon apareceu diante do santuário com o pedido de abrigo político não apenas para si, mas também para seus companheiros marinas e seu senhor Poseidon. Julian Solo estava a caminho do santuário de Athena como que foragido de alguma coisa, o que significava que a guerra estava a um bater de portas.

Quando a noite caiu por cima das casas e cabeças gregas da cidadela de Rodorio, nada na noite estrelada e ainda quente poderia revelar a movimentação estranha que se seguia dentro d'água. No mar.

Não muito longe da cidadela ancorado a algumas milhas do santuário podia ver-se a silhueta do 'Eterna Andrômeda', um dos navios preferidos de Poseidon para aquele tipo de situação. Proteger heróis.

O navio parecia mais um daqueles navios fantasmas, de filmes de piratas, com velas e tudo mais, a diferença é que as velas estavam quase que como novas: brancas que reluziam na noite como nuvens no céu. Havia naturalmente o véu que impedia que humanos o reconhecessem como realmente o era, para eles era apenas mais um daqueles navios de época que Julian Solo possuía uma extravagância que seu dinheiro poderia comprar. Mas era bem mais que isso, aquele navio fantasma poderia fazer coisas que até um marina não acreditaria que uma lata velha pudesse fazer.

- Então é isso, meu pai interceptou a viagem do campista? – Perguntou enquanto bebia o chá a beira mar.

- É tão obvio assim? – O jovem de melenas azuis remexia a xícara depois de ter adicionado a quarta colher de açúcar.

- Depois da segunda colher. – Ela sorriu por de trás da própria xícara tendo a certeza de que ele a fuzilava com os olhos por tal comentário.

- Eu não sei como ele descobriu isso, uma vez que Dionísio não reportou nada para o Olimpo. – Ele pegou um croquete de queijo e o esfarelou acidentalmente por entre os dedos. – Me pergunto se Ares está obrigando aos filhos a passarem informações.

- Sabe perfeitamente que ele adora pensar estar um passo a frente de tudo. – Ela disse enquanto lhe passava o terceiro guardanapo, que novamente ele torceu depois de usar.

- Seu pai está fazendo com que eu saía do meu santuário, me distraindo. Ele acha que eu vou estar naquele navio e vai tentar nos interceptar pelo ar, ou usar minhas velas contra mim. – Ele disse voltando a fitar Eterna Andrômeda como se olhasse um bebê perfeito e fizesse planos para um futuro glorioso.

- E é por isso que pediu abrigo politico tão abertamente. – Ela disse fazendo com que não apenas os seus homens, como também os generais marinas olhassem para o homem que parecia ter aos poucos retornado de seu sonho nostálgico.

- Espertinha como sempre. – Ele disse por fim desistindo de comer depois de ter feito de um prato de biscoitos de nata, farelo apenas de tocar-lhe a borda do mesmo. Isto incluía o farelo da porcelana. – Sempre achei a porcelana chinesa muito exagerada. Quer alguma coisa de Circe?

- Pretende realmente rever uma ex-namorada neurótica? E levar seus homens com você? – Ela olhou para o deus com uma cara realmente surpresa, mas ambos sabiam que era apenas um teatro muito mal interpretado. – Tem de ser muito suicida.

- Quero levar pelo menos dois ou três de seus cavaleiros também, então acho que as baixas serão menores. – Ele analisou a xícara friamente, preferindo deixa-la de lado, voltou a encara a jovem. – Ela ainda tem uma queda nada gentil pelos seus, quem sabe assim ela não me cede alguma coisa interessante.

- Não está pretendendo dar um de meus guerreiros como prêmio caso ela se alie a nós, está? – Ela perguntou já irritada e alterada levantando-se com estrondo da cadeira, sendo acompanhada pelo rapaz que o fez muito mais lenta e calmamente.

- Não exatamente. Mas levar os gêmeos em segredo, deixar um e trazer o outro não é muito difícil, sem contar que Kanon conhece o triangulo das bermudas como a palma da própria mão e tem uma capacidade de convencimento bem melhor que a do irmão.

O comentário rendeu por parte dos marinas um leve riso, mas os gêmeos apenas levantaram as sobrancelhas um para o outro. Sabiam perfeitamente que a jovem nunca aceitaria isso.

- Certo. – Ela disse fazendo os guerreiros marinas rirem ainda mais, e ambos os rapazes a olharem com os queixos quase a tocar o peito. – Mas quero o Saga com Circe e... – Ela parecia pensar sobre o que dizer em seguida. – Quero que deixe uma das minhas com eles na ilha dela. Eu quero ambos meu cavaleiro e minha filha de volta no prazo de um mês.

A exigência de fato não apenas deixou os divertidos guerreiros marinas calados, mas como também surpreendeu o deus e a seus próprios cavaleiros.

- Tem certeza disso? – Ele perguntou por fim voltando a sentar-se, conseguiu um gole do suco de laranja antes que o copo espatifasse com o resto do liquido. – Você sabe o que aconteceu da ultima vez Pal...

- Sim, eu estou ciente disso. – Ela bateu as mãos na mesa, irritada. – Sabe perfeitamente bem que EU me lembro dela Donatello.

Ela só o chamava daquela forma quando estava irritada. Muito irritada.

- Se é isso o que deseja, falarei com Dionísio pessoalmente, não podemos confiar no método comum. – Ele respondeu por fim levantando-se e encarando a jovem de cima, uma vez que eram alguns centímetros mais alto que ela. – Então levo o Saga, Kanon, Aioros, Kamus e Tetis. Os outros ficam aqui com você sobre as ordens do marina de sirene e sobre a supervisão do grande mestre.

Durante um longo segundo ele apenas estudo a jovem a sua frente, por fim suspirou profundamente e continuou.

- Quer alguém em especial, ou posso escolher eu mesmo a menina? – Ele perguntou como se fosse uma pergunta difícil de ser feita.

- Deixe Saga e Aioros escolherem. – Ela disse ainda de olhos fechados, podia senti-lo puxando-a pelos braços, permitiu-se deixar levar, mesmo sobre os protestos de alguns de seus cavaleiros.

- Eu não vou deixar aquilo acontecer de novo. – Ele disse acariciando suas melenas enquanto ela se agarrava fortemente a sua camisa. – É uma promessa minha menina passarinho.

* * *

Demorada. *Pedras na autora*

Desculpem a demora, é que estava meio complicado de escolher as fichas e queria algo, mais detalhado, o que infelizmente eu não consegui fazer. *Mais pedras*

Seguinte além do Zain seguem abaixo as fichas escolhidas, eu realmente PRETENDO aproveitar todas, mas lá na frente. Lembrando que podem mandar pelo menos 1 ficha para cada tipo de personagem, porque isso é uma guerra e em guerra muita gente é sempre bom, lembrando que não é um romance, mas a pergunta sobre o par vai servir lá no final e para algumas coisa.

Então respondendo algumas perguntas e comentários -

Mahorin - Sim eu pretendo usa cavaleiros, marinas e espectros. Não vi como usar os guerreiros deuses ainda, mas eles também vão entrar, mais tarde, bem mais tarde. / Os pares são todos os que você desejar colocar com a sua personagem e isso vale para todas as sagas, incluindo Lost Canvas, que eu vou usar mais tarde. / Os filhotes do Cronos, realmente não podem morar no acampamento, a não ser que estejam fugindo do papi - estive pensando isso quando vi algumas fichas - Ou seja, quem for fazer ficha de Cronos, ou já fez e ler isso POR FAVOR, expliquem onde desejam morar.

Papillon - Eu realmente adorei sua ficha, e o fato de que você odeia a Ártemis, acho que a personagem se encaixa maravilhosamente com um detalhe que eu estive pensando mas ainda não tinha certeza se daria certo. Então quero muito a sua ficha, e abro mais vagas para filhas de Ártemis.

Kaname - Você realmente fez a ficha perfeita para uma das minhas más intenções com relação ao papi Apolo. Então pergunta, você vai ficar do lado dele, ou vai ficar contra ele? - Eu sei que tem a resposta na ficha, mas estou meio corrida e me esqueci - * APANHA*

Mudei - Perfeita para minhas armações maleficas de aliança, adorei a forma como mesmo não parecendo com as filhas comuns de Afrodite, que são frescas e tudo o mais, sua personagem realmente têm aquele Q de Afrodite, nas brigas constantes com ela e tal, nunca entendi porque no livro não tem uma filha que briga com ela por causa de ser bonita e tal, ou vice versa. A propósito, até o momento que você mandou a ficha, só Artemis podia ter uma filha, podia mandar a ficha para Hefesto.

Lune - Eu realmente tinha uma outra fic de fichas, - onde eu ia por os cavaleiros de ouro em leilão e vocês nem sabiam e você se não me engano estava com o Kanon e tal, mas a fic APAGOU, e eu não consegui achar no pc as coisas dela, então tive que fazer outra fic. - Obrigada pelas sugestões de nome, - infelizmente acho que a pequena vai ficar uns dois capítulos sem aparecer. Mas realmente querida capturou o espírito dela inteiramente. - Adorei o comentário do "tá pondendo", realmente me fez lembrar de que eu tenho de dar uma função ao Cronos e um lugar para vocês treinarem.

Ana - Adorei o Zain, adorei, adorei, adorei. Queria saber uma outra coisa, seu personagem poderia ficar com uma amazona? Se sim qual delas, pode escolher. Queria saber para colocar nas próximas aparições dele.

Lilith - Chicote, que legal *.* Rosa negra também é perfeito para lembrar a pequenina, e isso me dá muitas ideais interessantes sobre o futuro desta fic. * risadinha do mal*

Hikari - A filha de Athena, sem par? Ok. Quero saber uma coisinha, como ela vai reagir ao saber que a mãe dela esconde-se em um corpo mortal na terra e nunca quis ir ao acampamento para vê-la?

Shina - Escolha uma constelação de prata por favor. Planos maléficos em ação.

* * *

Então caras pessoas, para terminar vamos repassar rapidinho.

Fichas para Ártemis voltam a serem liberadas em 12. Faltam 11.

Fichas para Cronos agora faltam 10.

Fichas para os outros deuses estão no momento em aberto, para qualquer EXCETO ZEUS, POSEIDON E HADES.

Aqueles que já mandaram fichas, podem mandar desde que não seja para classificação que já tinha mandando. Vou dar preferência as pessoas que ainda não mandaram fichas.

Todos os cavaleiros, desde Lost Canvas até Hades, passando por Asgard podem ser contados como par, desde que não sejam repetidos - o Shion do lost canvas é o Grande Mestre então ele não pode ser escolhido enquanto Lost Canvas porque ele existe na era atual.


End file.
